jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse, Xion
Jesse, Xion & Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: King Boo has returned and shattered the Dark Moon, causing the ghosts in Evershade Valley to become hostile. So Professor E. Gadd and Princess Luna summons Luigi, Jesse and Xion once again to face this problem. Now they find the pieces of the Dark Moon, capture the Boos and restore things back to normal. Trivia *Princess Luna and The Phantom Virus will guest star in this. *Several other members of the Justice Guardians will be featured in this. Those included are Aqua, May, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Puss in Boots, Discord, Wander, Sylvia, B.E.N., Téa Gardner, Midna, Patch, Beetles, *F.L.U.D.D. will be mentioned. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Summoned for help *(Several Justice Guardians are asleep in the movie theater room after a long Marvel Cinematic Universe movie marathon) *Jesse: *sleeping* ........ Now I activate my trap card......... *Xion: *sleeping too* *Tammy: *purrs happily as she sleeps in Xion's arms* *DJ: *sleeps with Snowflake* *Snowflake: *smiles as she sleeps* ........Thor is so dreamy....... *DJ: ...? *falls asleep again* *Aqua: *strokes her hand through Xion's hair as she sleeps* *Baby Lily: *sucks her thumb and holds Fireball as she sleeps on Tea's lap* *Midna: *floats in the air and sleeps* .............. Take that, Ultron........... *Discord: *sleeping on the ceiling* *(Suddenly the TV turns on by itself) *DJ: ...? *Jesse: ...! *wakes up and sees the screen* Okay. Who has the remote? *Midna: *wakes up* Not me... *Xion: *wakes up* Can someone turn off the TV please? *Puss: I'll do it. *takes out the remote* *(Before Puss can turn off the TV, E. Gadd appears on the screen) *E. Gadd: Jesse!!! Xion!!!! *Jesse: *startled* Whoa!!!! *Xion: *gasps in surprise* ...? Professor E. Gadd? *E. Gadd: I need your help, kids! It's an emergency! The ghosts have gone hostile!!! *Xion: What?! How? *E. Gadd: Never mind that! I'm preparing the Pixelator! *Beetles: Wait. The what?! *Baby Lily: Huh? *E. Gadd: Hold still young fellers! *types on his computer* *(The TV starts to glow bright green) *Midna: What the--? *(The team starts to get sucked into the TV!!!) *(The next thing they knew, they arrived at the bunker where Professor E. Gadd and Princess Luna were waiting.) *Aqua: ....! Princess Luna?! *Princess Luna: *smiles* It's good to see you all again. *(The team members bow to Princess Luna.) *Midna: Now if you don't mind, could you explain what the heck is going here? Why did you wake us up and bring us here? *E. Gadd: You seem a bit tense, fella. Relax! We're perfectly safe in this impenetrable Bunker. *DJ: Whoa... *E. Gadd: Anyhoo, it's been too long, my friends. What have you been up to? *Jesse: *smiles* Well, May and I finally got married. *Professor E. Gadd: Ho ho! Congratulations! *Xion: *smies* And I have a little cousin now. *Baby Lily: *smiles and waves shyly* *E. Gadd: Awwwwwwww! Who is this little whipper-snapper? *Princess Luna: This is Lily Yuki, the daughter of Jaden and Alexis. *E. Gadd: *smiles* She looks just like her mom! *Baby Lily: ...! *giggles and blushes* *Snowflake: Hi, sir. I'm Snowflake. *DJ: *blushes and smiles* *E. Gadd: Is she your girlfriend, sonny? *DJ: Yep. *E. Gadd: Awwwwwwww! She's beautiful! *Snowflake: ...! *smiles* *DJ: *blushes bright red* *Xion: *smiles* *Midna: Someone mind telling me who this guy is? *Xion: This is Professor E. Gadd, the man who created the Poltergust 3000 and FLUDD. *E. Gadd: *rubs his glasses* And who or what in the name of ectoplasm is that? *Xion: This is Midna. *Tammy: The Twilight Princess. *Midna: *smiles* *(The team sees Luigi) *Xion: ...! Hi, Luigi. *Luigi: *shyly waves* Hello.... *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: So what about you, Professor? How have you been? *E. Gadd: Me? Oh, I've just been continuing my research on paranormal happenings and whatnot. In fact, after our last adventure, I became somewhat of an authority on the field! *May: *smiles* That's wonderful. *Xion: *smiles* *Princess Luna: Professor. It's time we told them why we brought them here. *E. Gadd: Right! Let us fill you in on our ghostly predicament. *points to a screen* See that on the screen? That there is the Dark Moon. It's a mysterious celestial body that has a pacifying effect on all of the ghosts in Evershade Valley. When i heard about it, i jumped at the rare chance to study ghosts in a peaceful environment. It was incredible, everyone! I was doing some of the best research of my long and storied career! That is, until something snapped inside the ghosts and they suddenly got all hostile! *Beetles: What happened? *E. Gadd: It got so bad, i had to escape from the Gloomy Manor and hide here, where the ghosts can't find me. Of course, I'm not one to sit around and twiddle my thumbs. I wanted to find out the ghosts freaked out. So i settled in and did some research to figure out what had happened. That's when i discovered something astonishing: the Dark Moon had vanished from the sky! *Xion: ....! It did?!? *E. Gadd: And on top of that, the whole of Evershade Valley had become enveloped in an eerie fog. Now i can't be sure, but i think the disappearance of the Dark Moon is what caused this whole mess. And what a mess it is! If we don't do something about it, the ghosts might leave the valley and terrorize the world beyond! Worse still, my research will go to waste! We can't let that happen, youngsters! *Midna: *sarcastically* Oh no. It would be the end of the world if your research went to waste. *Alexis: Show some respect, Midna. He and Luigi helped save our lives once. *Midna: *whispers* No offense, but to me, this guy is a loon to me. *Aqua: *whispers to Midna* Maybe, but we owe him our lives. *Midna: *whispers* If you say so. *DJ: *gulps* *Jesse: We'll help you out, E. Gadd. *Xion: *smiles* *Princess Luna: *smiles* We knew we could count on you. *E. Gadd: Now I've got good news and I've got bad news. Wait here. *(He returns with a piece of the Dark Moon) *E. Gadd: The good news is that i found a fragment of the Dark Moon nearby! But the bad news is that i found a fragment of the Dark Moon nearby, meaning the thing's broken. And this Dark Moon piece seems to be corrupted by some sort of energy... *Aqua: You're right. I sense darkness on it. *Xion: Me too. A Familiar Enemy * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures